


Bad Habits

by Eclectic_Goddess



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Goddess/pseuds/Eclectic_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You smokin’ again?”</p>
<p>A familiar denial was on the tip of his tongue, but Daryl bit it back.  “So what if I am?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x13.

“Everything go smooth?”

Daryl shifted the crossbow across his shoulders and turned to watch Merle amble up. “Suppose so. Nobody died.”

Merle scoffed. “Mighta been better if somebody had.”

“You gonna keep talking about that?” Daryl pushed past him. “Let it go, man.”

Merle’s grip on his arm was hard, sudden. Daryl flinched away from it, pulling free. He whirled on Merle and was surprised when his brother crowded close. Before Daryl could say anything, Merle inhaled deeply.

“You smokin’ again?”

A familiar denial was on the tip of his tongue, but Daryl bit it back. “So what if I am?”

“Where the hell did you get the cigarettes?”

Daryl glanced around the yard. The others were mostly moving inside, paying no attention to the two of them. Only Carol lingered, standing on the steps into the cellblock.

“Took out some walkers near the meet. Found a pack on one ‘em.”

“Let’s have it.” Merle demanded.

“Why?”

“Why?” Merle’s voice rose. “You know why, little brother. I ain’t letting you do that to yourself. You know better.”

Merle put his hand out. Daryl edged away from him, chewing his lip. He should have known this would happen. For all his bad habits, Merle had never allowed Daryl this one.

“Ain’t but two more in the pack.”

“Then you won’t miss ‘em that much,” Merle countered. “Don’t make me put you on the ground and take ‘em off you, Daryl. You know I’ll do it, and these people will use just about any excuse to take me out.”

Gritting his teeth, Daryl reached into his shirt pocket and drew out the pack. Merle snatched it from his hand and pulled it apart with his teeth. “Fucking things are evil. Killed our ma. You already forget?”

“No, I didn’t.” Daryl watched as he crumbled the cigarettes in his thick fingers. He could still taste the one he’d already smoked, the sweet burn in the back of his throat. It had been a long time since he’d even thought about wanting one. Now, watching the breeze whisk the tobacco away before it hit the concrete, his hands started to sweat.

“Come on, little brother. Let’s hear what your boy Rick has to say.” Merle tossed the remains of the pack away and started back toward the prison.

Daryl followed. When they reached Carol, she fell in beside him. Casting a nervous glance at Merle’s back, she asked, “What was that about?”

“Nothing.” Daryl said. “Just Merle being Merle.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever seen Norman Reedus in something where he didn't smoke like a chimney. Except Walking Dead.
> 
> Until tonight. *sigh*


End file.
